


Usando la ropa del otro

by the_hood



Series: 30 Días de JayDick [6]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Thomas es un bebé travieso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hood/pseuds/the_hood
Summary: —Jay... ¿Esa es una de mis camisas?—¿Ah?





	Usando la ropa del otro

—No Thomas, no. —El bebé elevó la mirada, viéndolo con sus grandes ojos azules. Y claro, su rostro de concentración y diversión cambio a uno de desconcierto y luego se arrugo. Iba a llorar —Vamos cariño, no llores. —Jason trataba de estar calmado, pero era imposible.

Pero en parte fue su culpa.

Mientras terminaba de arreglarse en su cuarto, dejo que el bebé gatease por todo el primer piso. ¿Quién diría que su hijo lograría abrir uno de los cajones inferiores y encontrar el lugar donde Dick escondía sus dulces? Ajá, escondía, porque ni Jason sabía que eso existía, hasta que vio lo que su hijo estaba haciendo.

Una caja de cartón abierta, con dulces de todo tipo y su bebé... su bebé, había tratado de sacar lo dulces del empaque, aunque a lo visto lo único que hizo fue babear lo suficiente para que el chocolate se derritiera y lograse comer. Y embarrarse.

El suelo estaba sucio. Su hijo estaba sucio. Y su ropa... Dick lo iba a matar si no llegaban a tiempo. Y Jason lo iba a matar por no haber ocultado eso en otro lado. Algo tonto pero, ¡Estaban contra el tiempo! Y ahora tenía a un Thomas John Grayson llorando a todo pulmón, ensuciándose el resto de sus ropas y rostro.

—No, no, no, Baby Wing. —Cometió el error de levantar a su hijo del suelo, con la única camisa decente y presentable que tenía. Pero a nadie le gusta un bebé berreando, muchos menos conociendo los gritos que soltaba el menor —No estoy enojado contigo, cielo. Claro que no. —Lo arrullo, esperando a que se calmara y dejase de llorar, en lo que rápidamente subía las escaleras y una vez en la habitación del infante, lo acomodo en la mesilla donde cambiaban sus pañales y busco paños húmedos.

Nadie creería que el infame Red Hood, terror de muchos maleantes y portador de armas, estaba justo ahora limpiando, cambiando, de nuevo cambiándose, y luego corriendo con pañalera y bebé en brazos rumbo al parque central de Haven.

A todas estas, solo por una razón: Iban a conmemorar el buen trabajo de algunos oficiales de policía, su esposo incluido. Y por obviedad debían de asistir para que Grayson no estuviera solo, recibiendo la medalla sin ser visto por su familia.

Maldita fuese la hora en la que dejo a Thomas solo.

 

 

 

 

—Tiene las mejillas rojas.

—Lo sé.

—Y está hipando.

—Se le acabo el algodón de azúcar que le estuve dando en plena presentación.

—Pensé que habían desayunado.

—Lo hicimos.

—Uhm... También te dije que quería que tuviera su camisa azul oscura con puntos blancos. —Podía sentir la mirada del mayor sobre él.

Pero en vez de excusarse, una sonrisa cínica, molesta, y cansada se plantó en su rostro —Te lo diré en casa.

—Ooooookay. Oh, ¿Te gusta mi medalla, Baby Wing? —Al menos su pareja estaba sonriendo, cargando a su hijo mientras este ahora se entretenía con la medalla en su cuello —En la boca no, bebé. Nope.

Soltó un suspiro —Olvide decirte que felicidades. —Se acercó para plantar un beso casto y largo en los labios del más bajo, quien solo sonrió a gusto.

—Gracias. —Canturreo. Y entonces los azules bajaron a su cuello y frunció el ceño. —Jay... ¿Esa es una de mis camisas?

—¿Ah? —Bajo la mirada, apenas notando que era cierto, estaba usando una camisa de Grayson. Al menos no era de esas con botones, era más una polera manga larga —... No me fije cuando saque una del closet.

—¡Vas a hacer que se agrande! Ya no me quedara ajustada.

—Oh perdona,  _señor orden_. No sabía que tu ropa estaba en mis cosas.

—Usamos el mismo closet,  _señor compulsivo_.

Se miraron circunspectos, pero solo la risa de su hijo que estaba aún entretenido jugando los relajo —Te conseguiré otra.

—No, déjalo así... de todos modos, podría usarla como pijama o cuando este en casa. Y planeo tomar alguna tuya.

—¿Aunque sea grande?

—Solo una talla, cariño. Puedo hacer buen uso de algo tuyo.

Otro beso y una palmada en el rostro por parte de su hijo para que le prestaran atención.

—Por cierto... espero me expliques porque habían chocolates en una caja marrón oculta en la cocina.

—...  _oh._

 


End file.
